bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ones That Got Away
"The Ones That Got Away" is the fifth episode in season 1 of Bunk'd. It aired on November 6, 2015. This episode scored 1.8 million viewers. Overview When Emma and Xander team up for the fishing competition, they soon realize they don’t have much in common. Meanwhile, Zuri and Tiffany devise a plan to steal fish from the mess hall to submit in the competition. Plot It’s the 97th annual fishing competition at Camp Kikiwaka, which gives the show yet another chance to pair off its main characters – Xander and Emma, Ravi and Lou, and Tiffany and Zuri – and follow their zany antics. Emma confuses the competition for a date and is disappointed when Xander is all business and no romance out on the boat while Ravi and Lou go after a catfish named Big Whiskers that Lou’s been trying to catch for eight years and Tiffany lets Zuri talk her into cheating so she can put it on her Harvard application. Gladys, meanwhile, tries to take advantage of the camp being empty to spend some alone time with camp cook Murphy, who resists her advances, saying at one point that he’s “seen lobster claws that are less clingy”. At the lake, trying to catch Big Whiskers, Lou teaches Ravi her grandpa Clem’s method of hand-fishing. Unfortunately, Lou is unable to catch the fish, so she resorts to eating flies so she can better understand her enemy. Xander and Emma’s boat ride goes sour when they start talking about their future plans and realize they want different things, which has Emma and Gladys, who once dated a guy who sold horse meat to camps, discussing their relationship troubles. Zuri and Tiffany’s plan to cheat is pretty straightforward: they steal a large salmon from the kitchen Murphy was planning to cook for dinner and pretend to catch it when Gladys is looking. But they overlook the fact that the fish has already been partially prepared and when they collect their trophy, veggies that were stuffed inside the fish fall out. Instead of winning the trophy, Zuri and Tiffany end up having to fish garbage out of the recycling bin as part of their punishment. In the end, Murphy says he’d like to make their relationship less professional by dating Gladys. Cast Main Cast *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Miranda May as Lou Hockhauser *Kevin G. Quinn as Xander McCormick *Nina Lu as Tiffany Chen Recurring Cast *Mary Scheer as Gladys Guest Cast *Casey Campbell as Murphy Absent Cast *Nathan Arenas as Jorge Ramirez Memorable Quotes International Premieres * December 30, 2015 (Israel) * February 4, 2016 (Australia) * February 27, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) * April 22, 2016 (Spain) * April 29, 2016 (Germany) * June 23, 2016 (Hungary) * June 30, 2016 (Poland) Trivia *Nathan Arenas (Jorge) does not appear in this episode. *This is the first episode that aired after a two-month hiatus. *This episode was released early on the Watch Disney Channel app. *Emma & Xander break up in this episode. *Emma still has feelings for Xander but he said that they should just stay as friends because they have nothing in common. But Xander only said that because he thought Emma wanted that. So, in conclusion, they aren't together but still have feelings for each other. *In this episode, Lou mentions that she used to have 6 fingers on her right hand but a huge catfish ate it off. *This episode is similar to one of the episodes in the series I didn't do it since Jasmine (Emma) and Logan (Xander) were dating for a bit then they broke up but both secretly had a crush on each other but did not know the other person had the same feelings for them. *When Tiffany said that she's all about that bass (Fish) is a reference to the Meghan Trainor song of the same name. *The title of this episode could be a reference to the Katy Perry song "The One That Got Away". *This episode was taped on June 11, 2015. Gallery Transcript Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Airing in 2015